She is all in all to me
by Cynical.Showcase
Summary: Love shifts from one person to another right? Only the wrong kind. So if Ichigo and Masaya weren’t meant to be, who is it? [Oneshot] RyouxIchigo
1. 1 She is all in all to me romaji

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing of Tokyo Mew Mew, not even the characters, Yuma's(Guitarist of KuRt) music, or Tenten's(Vocalist of KuRt) lyrics.**

Summary: Love shifts from one person to another right? Only the wrong kind. So if Ichigo and Masaya weren't meant to be, who is it? Oneshot RyouxIchigo

_AN (Author's note): This is a oneshot of Tokyo Mew Mew RyouxIchigo pairing using one of my favorite songs by KuRt (Kaato). Its really sad that KuRt disbandoned TT but please check them out without fail If you would like to listen to this song, let me know and I'll upload it for you. Enjoy_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She is all in all to me**

Ichigo checked her reflection for the last time before grabbing her purse and leaving the house for her date with Masaya at the amusement park. They were "married" for a year now, and still had been in love. After Deep Blue had been defeated once and for all, everything around her changed rapidly, like a revolution. Ryou had treated her nicely, kindly and even didn't let her work so hard and didn't bribe her out of her paychecks. He smiled more, but he seemed to have grown quiet and usually stuttered around her. The stuff Ryou did for her on some occasions made her heart melt and cause her to blush, of course he still shot Masaya dirty looks, and she was still in love with Masaya...but Masaya seemed to be avoiding her or something, whenever she told him thats he loved him, and can't wait until they got married in the future, he would just change the subject or pretend to not pay attention.

Ichigo sighed. If only things could stay as they were before Deep Blue was defeated. Oh well, i can't do anything about it. Eventually things change, i just have to get used to them. She shrugged that thought off and hurried to the amusement park before she was late. She wanted to make a record of being early today unlike the past two years they have been dating, she was always late.

_mune tsuku kono omoi wa taezu  
kore kara saki mo kimi ni kogareru _

Ichigo arrived at the amuesement park early, approximately half an hour early so if anything happened, she would quickly take care of it and still be in time for the date.

She stood there for about 10 minutes and got bored, so decided to take a walk in the amusement park and come back just before the date meet. Lots of people occupied the park, countless rides and exhibitions, such as funhouses, bumper cars, ferris wheels, concession stands and etc. She also happened to notice a couple making out in a corner and giggled which reminded her of herself and Masaya in the public sometimes...but that was before Deep Blue was defeated, now, everytime they kissed, Masaya would just cut it short, telling her that they would continue later on, setting a piece of her heart to fly away each time, and of course, later he never did kissed her, not before he left, just a friendly goodbye. But she had promised that no matter what she would love him, and she was willing to keep that promise.

Just then she heard the girl who was making out with the guy breathe "Masaya" and that she was giggling. Ichigo stopped in her tracks, all thoughts and all feelings dropped all except anger and questions that was going through her mind. She walked towards the couple and tore Masaya from the girl... who was Jun! How could he? She knew that there was something going on between the two, usually leaving her out of group hangouts with her and his other friends.

"What are you doing with Jun, Masaya!?! I thought you loved me!!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh well, he doesn't think so, Ichi-go, right Masaya?" Jun said innocently.

"Yeah, she's right Ichigo. I'm sorry." He said still with that smile on his face and she scrunched her face unhappy with the current situation and the fact that he was acting as if this was nothing serious.

"Masaya only used you to get to me. Lucky for him that i was in love with him since elementary" Jun said with a bright smile on her face.

Masaya laughed and gave a kiss on her lips. That made Ichigo sick. She knew Masaya was too perfect, too good to be true. Fuck this!

"Well, you know what? LUCKY FOR MASAYA THAT I AM BREAKING UP WITH HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Goodbye! Don't EVER come crawling back to me, because i don't want to take anymore of this shit!" Ichigo yelled so loud that some people turned and formed a crowd to see what was happening. Ichigo shot him a shameful look with a shake of her head and then ran off crying.

_itami ga nukezu  
nando jiyuu ni naroutoshi demo  
kimi ni kogareru_

If she still hadn't loved Masaya, she wouldn't have cried. She still loved him, it was because the memories they shared, the love they had between one another, she never forgotten any moment of them. She wanted to forget them all. Somehow she felt like she was in love... not with Masaya, but who? Herself? That was a laugh. No matter how hard it will take for her to let go, move on, she will always love him.

More tears formed in her eyes and she eventually ran to a bench, somewhere far from the amusment park and sat there crying nonstop. Ichigo cried until she realized that she had to go to work soon. She got up and started to walk to the cafe in despair.

_netsu ni unasareteru  
hen na kankaku  
sukoshi mo miotosu koto no nai  
itoshi ki daiji na hibi  
atama ni sumitsuita  
kimi no egao ga hanarenai_

When Ichigo reached the cafe, she entered and got right to work. The Mews, Keiichiro and Ryou all noticed that Ichigo wasn't her usual happy and optimistic self. They had never seen her so sad before.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Ichi-chan! Smile because the sun is out! No Do Da!" Purin exclaimed in anticipation.

"Why aren't you happy like you usually are?" Zakuro asked calmly unlike the rest of the mews.

"Who made you all sad?" Mint asked almost demandingly.

Ichigo sighed. She didn't feel like answering all their questions but she knew if she didn't, they would keep bothering her. It was best she did. Hopefully they will leave her alone.

"No, screw that, because he cheated with me, i broke up with him and Masaya." She answered in one breath and continued to work, not saying anything else. The rest of the mews all gave each other looks and went back to work, hoping that Ichigo will be alright.

For the next few days, that turned to weeks, that eventually turned to years, everytime she went home, after work, she always noticed Masaya and Jun together, his face had the same smile, back when they were together. Sometimes Ryou would walk Ichigo home in case she needed to talk or in case she had one of her break downs again. He never spoke anything rude to her, and he just comforted her the best he could. Whenever he reached her house, Ryou told Ichigo to feel better soon, and waited until she left to go back into her house before leaving.

_togirete suu shuukan sugite _

_machi de mikaketayo_

_anata no yokogao koshi ni wa_

_watashi no shiranai ko ga ita_

_shiawase sou na anata no yokogao wa_

_ano koro no futari no you data_

One day Ichigo didn't come to work, and everyone was really worried. Ryou told the Mews to calm down and get back to work, like his usual self. Keiichiro knew why he acted so different towards the Mews and Ichigo. He smiled.

"Ryou, you go see how Ichigo is doing and i'll take care of things here." Keiichiro said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Its okay, im sure. I know you want to make sure Ichigo is doing okay." Keiichiro gave a reassuring smile. Ryou smiled back.

"Alright, i'll be back later." Ryou said then ran out of the cafe to Ichigo's home.

Ichigo was crying into her pillow, at noon, Masaya had just called her and invited her to Jun and his own wedding. How could she go? After he broke her heart like that? The more she thought about it, the more pieces her heart was torn into.

Masaya still seemed so familiar to her. His scent, Vanilla, his blue eyes, his- wait...she knew that those physical characteristics matched nothing of Masaya. Then who was it? Masaya was the only one she had fallen in love with. She felt so confused, so lost, so unloved, and lonely. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ichigo wondered who it was and what they wanted. She opened her room door, and there stood Ryou, he had a worried and relieved look at the same time.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ichigo sniffed.

"I came here to see if you're okay." Ryou said looking into her eyes.

"I'll be fine, eventually." She mumbled and was about to close the door when Ryou stopped the door with his foot.

"Ichigo, lets have a talk." Ryou said.

"About?"

"Something i've been waiting so long to tell you."

Ichigo stood there for a second deciding whether or not to let Ryou in, and decided to in the end. He sat on the chair that was across from her bed. She stared at him, waiting for him to talk. He stared back. Both giving eye contact.

"Ichigo, listen, you have to move on... I know its hard to get over someone you really love, but there's a saying, If you love them, set them free, if they don't come back, you were never meant to be."

"Obviously, you haven't experienced that. You probably never even had a girlfriend, so how could you know?"

Ryou gulped and became speechless. This was really hard for him to speak in a nice and kind manner, but he finally snapped.

"Okay, you know what Ichigo?! Get over this shit, i mean, he doesn't love you, big deal, you're probably not good looking, thats why he doesn't love you, and you're taking this way too dramatically, I know two other people who are in love with you, but i hope one of them takes you away!" He snapped almost yelling, causing Ichigo to burst into more tears, making Ryou realize what he just said.

"Oh my god, im sorry Ichigo, i didn't mean to-"

"Go away, you're right! No one would love an ugly person like me. I mean im so dense!"

"Wait Ichigo, i didn't mean it, i was just fustrated, let me say that again."

"NO! Don't! What are you trying to do? make me commit suicide? GET OUT!" She screamed.

Ryou didn't want to see her hurt more than she already was and gave a sigh, leaving. He closed the door gently behind and leaned down against the door.

"Ichigo, I just want you to know... all this time, since i met you, I loved you. Alot. I think you're gorgeous, beautiful and more than words can describe... I want you to be mine, but... i don't think thats possible because... you're still in love with Masaya. The reason why i shot him dirty looks everytime you went out on a date with him is because i knew he was a guy who would do things like this. I don't want you to see you hurt, because it hurts me deeply, just to see you sad or cry. I love you Ichigo Momomiya...Hopefully one day you will realize how much im in love with you." Ryou confessed and stood up about to leave when Ichigo opened the door, grasping his wrist to make him stop.

_hitori kiri no heya kasuka ni nokoru_

_kimi no kaori ga hana ni kasuri_

_namida ga tomaranaiyo_

"Ryou, don't leave. I think its time i opened up to you more." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sit and lets have a talk."

Silence lingered the air for what seemed like an eternity, until Ichigo took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ryou...I need someone to talk to about what i really feel and what i don't. I think you're the one whose closest to me... that can understand me..."

"Sure Ichigo, anytime, what is it that you want to talk about?" Ryou asked in a soothing tone.

"Well...Everytime I think about Masaya... i don't know, the physical characteristics that i think of... is nothing like Masaya. I keep thinking he has a Vanilla scent, blue eyes..." She explained and with every characteristic she described to him, he grinned and her pace of talking slowed down and she realized who she was thinking about all this time. All this time, she was in love with Ryou, and crying over someone thats no longer important to her. Ryou gave a skeptical sly look as he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"So...honestly, who do you love?" Ryou asked as he got off the chair, making his way towards Ichigo and tilted her chin so that her eyes met his own. Ocean blue into chestnut brown. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. Ichigo blushed. Ryou was good looking, the way his bangs were just above his eyes, the strong built of his body, and his eyes. He smiled, causing her to blush even more. His smile was a rare thing that he showed, but she loved it. She had realized that all this time, she was in love with Ryou, but her mind was so blinded and fogged up by her love over Masaya.

"I was in love with you all this time...I was just too blind to notice that... I'm sorry Ryou, you must hate me now..." Ichigo mumbled her gaze falling elsewhere, but he caused her gaze to quickly turn back when he did something sudden.

Ryou tilted her chin, his eyes landing to her lips and his eyelids slowly closed and he kissed her gently. She was caught by surprise at first but after a moment, she rested her arms around his neck responding to his kiss. It was passionate, gentle and loving, like they had all the time in the world.One kiss and Ichigo had understood how Ryou truly felt about her, and it felt so right. Ryou slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, continuing, and each passing moment it turned more into a fiery passionate kiss, as if hungry for each other. Ichigo's hands ran through his blonde hair and he bit her lip causing her to gasp at the action, but opened her mouth to let him explore the sweet taste she had to offer him. Masaya and her had never kissed like this before, Ryou was more gentle, loving and affectionate. He tasted every part of her mouth, slowly and thoroughly, their tongues would mingle with one another and as her breath quickened, due to the feeling the kiss gave her, she could smell the vanilla scent that she longed to breathe in.

"What am i to you Ryou? A emplyoee, a friend, or a love?" Ichigo breathed stroking his hair as they took breaths from the kiss.

Ryou grinned. "Ichigo, you're a lover that i can't ever give up on, and i love you so much." He breathed.

"I love you too." Ichigo said and he gave a kiss on her lips again.

_she is all in all to me_

_she is all in all to me_

Ryou wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, her back facing him and he was gently giving affectionate kisses on her neck and ear while telling her how much he loved her and that he promised to protect her from any danger, obstacles or anything that came between them. She finally felt a whole bunch of weight lift from her heart and shoulders.

It was like she was set free, starting a new life. Ichigo gave a true smile for once in a year and that caused Ryou to embrace her to him. The old optimistic Ichigo was back. She realized that if she was ever with Masaya again, told him that she still loved him, his face would be different, he wouldn't tell her he loved her.

She didn't care anymore because she had Ryou. When he had to leave to go home, she felt disappointed he couldn't stay longer, but unlike Masaya, Ryou had given her a long good night kiss, told her that he'll always think about her, and that he'll call her soon before leaving. She longed for a guy that would always do that, and Ryou was the one. As soon as Ichigo closed the door and went back to her room, she flopped on the bed and smiled. Life was good, once again. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Koban wa Ichigo, did i tell you that i miss you already? Oh god, i cannot live without you, i want to be with you day and night." Ryou said.

Ichigo giggled. "Ryou, you can be so cute sometimes."

Ryou laughed. "Yeah well, unless you want me to be a "jerk"" He said emphasising the "jerk" for more sarcasm.

"I'd prefer the nice Ryou any day." She replied. "Its the reason why i fallen in love with you in the first place." She said dreamily.

The two kept talking until her parents had to tell her to go to sleep, of course they would send text messages for a while before she went to sleep.

Years later, nothing changed between Ryou and Ichigo, they had always been together, and people always complimented what a great couple they made, and soon great parents if they got married, and that they did. Masaya and Jun had their own happy ending causing Ichigo's heart to break, but Ryou put her heart back together and she had her own happy ending that she shared with Ryou.

_umare kawattemo_

_kimi shika mienai you ni naritaina_

_kimi to mitsukerunda_

_kono sora no shita mou nido hanashita rishinai no ni_

_ai toka serifu wo hakuto_

_kao ga hen ni nacchau yo_

_usupperai renai bakari shiteki takara_

_naranai denwa juwaki koshiki_

_omoidashita you ni nando mo tsubuyaku kotoba_

_kimi nashija ukiteikenai_

終わり


	2. She is all in all to me English

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing of Tokyo Mew Mew, not even the characters, Yuma's(Guitarist of KuRt) music, or Tenten's(Vocalist of KuRt) lyrics.**

Summary: Love shifts from one person to another right? Only the wrong kind. So if Ichigo and Masaya weren't meant to be, who is it? Oneshot RyouxIchigo

_AN (Author's note): This is a oneshot of Tokyo Mew Mew RyouxIchigo pairing using one of my favorite songs by KuRt (Kaato). Its really sad that KuRt disbandoned TT but please check them out without fail If you would like to listen to this song, let me know and I'll upload it for you. Enjoy_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She is all in all to me**

Ichigo checked her reflection for the last time before grabbing her purse and leaving the house for her date with Masaya at the amusement park. They were "married" for a year now, and still had been in love. After Deep Blue had been defeated once and for all, everything around her changed rapidly, like a revolution. Ryou had treated her nicely, kindly and even didn't let her work so hard and didn't bribe her out of her paychecks. He smiled more, but he seemed to have grown quiet and usually stuttered around her. The stuff Ryou did for her on some occasions made her heart melt and cause her to blush, of course he still shot Masaya dirty looks, and she was still in love with Masaya...but Masaya seemed to be avoiding her or something, whenever she told him thats he loved him, and can't wait until they got married in the future, he would just change the subject or pretend to not pay attention.

Ichigo sighed. If only things could stay as they were before Deep Blue was defeated. Oh well, i can't do anything about it. Eventually things change, i just have to get used to them. She shrugged that thought off and hurried to the amusement park before she was late. She wanted to make a record of being early today unlike the past two years they have been dating, she was always late.

_Deep inside my chest those memories don't die out_

_From now on, even in the future, I will keep being in love with you_

Ichigo arrived at the amuesement park early, approximately half an hour early so if anything happened, she would quickly take care of it and still be in time for the date.

She stood there for about 10 minutes and got bored, so decided to take a walk in the amusement park and come back just before the date meet. Lots of people occupied the park, countless rides and exhibitions, such as funhouses, bumper cars, ferris wheels, concession stands and etc. She also happened to notice a couple making out in a corner and giggled which reminded her of herself and Masaya in the public sometimes...but that was before Deep Blue was defeated, now, everytime they kissed, Masaya would just cut it short, telling her that they would continue later on, setting a piece of her heart to fly away each time, and of course, later he never did kissed her, not before he left, just a friendly goodbye. But she had promised that no matter what she would love him, and she was willing to keep that promise.

Just then she heard the girl who was making out with the guy breathe "Masaya" and that she was giggling. Ichigo stopped in her tracks, all thoughts and all feelings dropped all except anger and questions that was going through her mind. She walked towards the couple and tore Masaya from the girl... who was Jun! How could he? She knew that there was something going on between the two, usually leaving her out of group hangouts with her and his other friends.

"What are you doing with Jun, Masaya!?! I thought you loved me!!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh well, he doesn't think so, Ichi-go, right Masaya?" Jun said innocently.

"Yeah, she's right Ichigo. I'm sorry." He said still with that smile on his face and she scrunched her face unhappy with the current situation and the fact that he was acting as if this was nothing serious.

"Masaya only used you to get to me. Lucky for him that i was in love with him since elementary" Jun said with a bright smile on her face.

Masaya laughed and gave a kiss on her lips. That made Ichigo sick. She knew Masaya was too perfect, too good to be true. Fuck this!

"Well, you know what? LUCKY FOR MASAYA THAT I AM BREAKING UP WITH HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Goodbye! Don't EVER come crawling back to me, because i don't want to take anymore of this shit!" Ichigo yelled so loud that some people turned and formed a crowd to see what was happening. Ichigo shot him a shameful look with a shake of her head and then ran off crying.

_The pain won't go_

_No matter how often you will set me free_

_I will keep loving you_

If she still hadn't loved Masaya, she wouldn't have cried. She still loved him, it was because the memories they shared, the love they had between one another, she never forgotten any moment of them. She wanted to forget them all. Somehow she felt like she was in love... not with Masaya, but who? Herself? That was a laugh. No matter how hard it will take for her to let go, move on, she will always love him.

More tears formed in her eyes and she eventually ran to a bench, somewhere far from the amusment park and sat there crying nonstop. Ichigo cried until she realized that she had to go to work soon. She got up and started to walk to the cafe in despair.

_Because of this fever I have nightmares_

_It's a strange sensation_

_I don't miss to see even the shortest,_

_not one of those precious days..._

_It settled down in my head._

_I won't let your smile go._

When Ichigo reached the cafe, she entered and got right to work. The Mews, Keiichiro and Ryou all noticed that Ichigo wasn't her usual happy and optimistic self. They had never seen her so sad before.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Ichi-chan! Smile because the sun is out! No Do Da!" Purin exclaimed in anticipation.

"Why aren't you happy like you usually are?" Zakuro asked calmly unlike the rest of the mews.

"Who made you all sad?" Mint asked almost demandingly.

Ichigo sighed. She didn't feel like answering all their questions but she knew if she didn't, they would keep bothering her. It was best she did. Hopefully they will leave her alone.

"No, screw that, because he cheated with me, i broke up with him and Masaya." She answered in one breath and continued to work, not saying anything else. The rest of the mews all gave each other looks and went back to work, hoping that Ichigo will be alright.

For the next few days, that turned to weeks, that eventually turned to years, everytime she went home, after work, she always noticed Masaya and Jun together, his face had the same smile, back when they were together. Sometimes Ryou would walk Ichigo home in case she needed to talk or in case she had one of her break downs again. He never spoke anything rude to her, and he just comforted her the best he could. Whenever he reached her house, Ryou told Ichigo to feel better soon, and waited until she left to go back into her house before leaving.

_Pausing, spending so many weeks..._

_I noticed it in the town._

_Next to your face's profile there was_

_some guy I don't know._

_You looked so happy and your face_

_seemed like yours back when we were together_

One day Ichigo didn't come to work, and everyone was really worried. Ryou told the Mews to calm down and get back to work, like his usual self. Keiichiro knew why he acted so different towards the Mews and Ichigo. He smiled.

"Ryou, you go see how Ichigo is doing and i'll take care of things here." Keiichiro said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Its okay, im sure. I know you want to make sure Ichigo is doing okay." Keiichiro gave a reassuring smile. Ryou smiled back.

"Alright, i'll be back later." Ryou said then ran out of the cafe to Ichigo's home.

Ichigo was crying into her pillow, at noon, Masaya had just called her and invited her to Jun and his own wedding. How could she go? After he broke her heart like that? The more she thought about it, the more pieces her heart was torn into.

Masaya still seemed so familiar to her. His scent, Vanilla, his blue eyes, his- wait...she knew that those physical characteristics matched nothing of Masaya. Then who was it? Masaya was the only one she had fallen in love with. She felt so confused, so lost, so unloved, and lonely. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ichigo wondered who it was and what they wanted. She opened her room door, and there stood Ryou, he had a worried and relieved look at the same time.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ichigo sniffed.

"I came here to see if you're okay." Ryou said looking into her eyes.

"I'll be fine, eventually." She mumbled and was about to close the door when Ryou stopped the door with his foot.

"Ichigo, lets have a talk." Ryou said.

"About?"

"Something i've been waiting so long to tell you."

Ichigo stood there for a second deciding whether or not to let Ryou in, and decided to in the end. He sat on the chair that was across from her bed. She stared at him, waiting for him to talk. He stared back. Both giving eye contact.

"Ichigo, listen, you have to move on... I know its hard to get over someone you really love, but there's a saying, If you love them, set them free, if they don't come back, you were never meant to be."

"Obviously, you haven't experienced that. You probably never even had a girlfriend, so how could you know?"

Ryou gulped and became speechless. This was really hard for him to speak in a nice and kind manner, but he finally snapped.

"Okay, you know what Ichigo?! Get over this shit, i mean, he doesn't love you, big deal, you're probably not good looking, thats why he doesn't love you, and you're taking this way too dramatically, I know two other people who are in love with you, but i hope one of them takes you away!" He snapped almost yelling, causing Ichigo to burst into more tears, making Ryou realize what he just said.

"Oh my god, im sorry Ichigo, i didn't mean to-"

"Go away, you're right! No one would love an ugly person like me. I mean im so dense!"

"Wait Ichigo, i didn't mean it, i was just fustrated, let me say that again."

"NO! Don't! What are you trying to do? make me commit suicide? GET OUT!" She screamed.

Ryou didn't want to see her hurt more than she already was and gave a sigh, leaving. He closed the door gently behind and leaned down against the door.

"Ichigo, I just want you to know... all this time, since i met you, I loved you. Alot. I think you're gorgeous, beautiful and more than words can describe... I want you to be mine, but... i don't think thats possible because... you're still in love with Masaya. The reason why i shot him dirty looks everytime you went out on a date with him is because i knew he was a guy who would do things like this. I don't want you to see you hurt, because it hurts me deeply, just to see you sad or cry. I love you Ichigo Momomiya...Hopefully one day you will realize how much im in love with you." Ryou confessed and stood up about to leave when Ichigo opened the door, grasping his wrist to make him stop.

_Weakly, all alone I'm left in my room_

_Your smell comes to my nose and_

_I can't stop my tears_

"Ryou, don't leave. I think its time i opened up to you more." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sit and lets have a talk."

Silence lingered the air for what seemed like an eternity, until Ichigo took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ryou...I need someone to talk to about what i really feel and what i don't. I think you're the one whose closest to me... that can understand me..."

"Sure Ichigo, anytime, what is it that you want to talk about?" Ryou asked in a soothing tone.

"Well...Everytime I think about Masaya... i don't know, the physical characteristics that i think of... is nothing like Masaya. I keep thinking he has a Vanilla scent, blue eyes..." She explained and with every characteristic she described to him, he grinned and her pace of talking slowed down and she realized who she was thinking about all this time. All this time, she was in love with Ryou, and crying over someone thats no longer important to her. Ryou gave a skeptical sly look as he crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"So...honestly, who do you love?" Ryou asked as he got off the chair, making his way towards Ichigo and tilted her chin so that her eyes met his own. Ocean blue into chestnut brown. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. Ichigo blushed. Ryou was good looking, the way his bangs were just above his eyes, the strong built of his body, and his eyes. He smiled, causing her to blush even more. His smile was a rare thing that he showed, but she loved it. She had realized that all this time, she was in love with Ryou, but her mind was so blinded and fogged up by her love over Masaya.

"I was in love with you all this time...I was just too blind to notice that... I'm sorry Ryou, you must hate me now..." Ichigo mumbled her gaze falling elsewhere, but he caused her gaze to quickly turn back when he did something sudden.

Ryou tilted her chin, his eyes landing to her lips and his eyelids slowly closed and he kissed her gently. She was caught by surprise at first but after a moment, she rested her arms around his neck responding to his kiss. It was passionate, gentle and loving, like they had all the time in the world.One kiss and Ichigo had understood how Ryou truly felt about her, and it felt so right. Ryou slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, continuing, and each passing moment it turned more into a fiery passionate kiss, as if hungry for each other. Ichigo's hands ran through his blonde hair and he bit her lip causing her to gasp at the action, but opened her mouth to let him explore the sweet taste she had to offer him. Masaya and her had never kissed like this before, Ryou was more gentle, loving and affectionate. He tasted every part of her mouth, slowly and thoroughly, their tongues would mingle with one another and as her breath quickened, due to the feeling the kiss gave her, she could smell the vanilla scent that she longed to breathe in.

"What am i to you Ryou? A emplyoee, a friend, or a love?" Ichigo breathed stroking his hair as they took breaths from the kiss.

Ryou grinned. "Ichigo, you're a lover that i can't ever give up on, and i love you so much." He breathed.

"I love you too." Ichigo said and he gave a kiss on her lips again.

_she is all in all to me_

_she is all in all to me_

Ryou wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, her back facing him and he was gently giving affectionate kisses on her neck and ear while telling her how much he loved her and that he promised to protect her from any danger, obstacles or anything that came between them. She finally felt a whole bunch of weight lift from her heart and shoulders.

It was like she was set free, starting a new life. Ichigo gave a true smile for once in a year and that caused Ryou to embrace her to him. The old optimistic Ichigo was back. She realized that if she was ever with Masaya again, told him that she still loved him, his face would be different, he wouldn't tell her he loved her.

She didn't care anymore because she had Ryou. When he had to leave to go home, she felt disappointed he couldn't stay longer, but unlike Masaya, Ryou had given her a long good night kiss, told her that he'll always think about her, and that he'll call her soon before leaving. She longed for a guy that would always do that, and Ryou was the one. As soon as Ichigo closed the door and went back to her room, she flopped on the bed and smiled. Life was good, once again. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Koban wa Ichigo, did i tell you that i miss you already? Oh god, i cannot live without you, i want to be with you day and night." Ryou said.

Ichigo giggled. "Ryou, you can be so cute sometimes."

Ryou laughed. "Yeah well, unless you want me to be a "jerk"" He said emphasising the "jerk" for more sarcasm.

"I'd prefer the nice Ryou any day." She replied. "Its the reason why i fallen in love with you in the first place." She said dreamily.

The two kept talking until her parents had to tell her to go to sleep, of course they would send text messages for a while before she went to sleep.

Years later, nothing changed between Ryou and Ichigo, they had always been together, and people always complimented what a great couple they made, and soon great parents if they got married, and that they did. Masaya and Jun had their own happy ending causing Ichigo's heart to break, but Ryou put her heart back together and she had her own happy ending that she shared with Ryou.

_Even if I live and change_

_I wish I could see anyone but you_

_Sure, it's so familiar._

_So that I don't loose you a second time under this heaven_

_I whisper words like love_

_You face became so strange...!_

_That's why your affections became so weak..._

_To make you remember I whisper those words _

_even two times to your answering machine_

_I cannot live without you._

終わり


End file.
